Limits of Love
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: AstridXHiccup sequel to Cheating Shows True Love: the Outcasts have kidnapped Hiccup and Astrid's son, so they are on a rescue mission. what crazy encounters will our heroes encounter on the way to save their beloved child?
1. Chapter 1

The Limits of Love

**A/N hello dear readers and welcome to How to Train Your Dragon: The Limits of Love. This is the sequel to the story Cheating Shows True Love. As we last left off, the Outcasts have just kidnap Styrk, Hiccup and Astrid's son. In this story, we will be seeing old faces, new faces and the team do what they can or a rescue mission for Styrk. Also I would like to point out a few things before we get started on with this story:**

**#1 in a few certain parts of the story, I will be using weapons, language, and a few other things from the franchise **_**Assassin's Creed**_**.**

**#2 I would like to apologize in advance if I use repeating terms or whatnots.**

**#3 in every other chapter or every two chapters, I will be doing what I call 'Hiccup logs' basically, Hiccup is keeping a diary of all his adventures to save his son.**

**Now without further delay, let's get on with this story!**

**One Month Later from our last point:**

One month. It has been one month since the raid on Berk… and the kidnapping of Styrk Haddock. Ever since that night, Hiccup and Astrid have not said a word to anyone for two weeks until they had called a meeting in the great hall for a select few. We see Hiccup standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, thinking over the meeting…

_Flash Back:_

_We see Hiccup standing in front of the great hall with the selected few he had summoned. Normally Stoick would be the one calling the shots, but due to what has happened, he allowed Hiccup the power for now. "Okay, I supposed you all are wondering why I have summoned you here" his answers was a lot of murmurs and yes's "well, as you know, two weeks ago, the Outcasts have raided the village and kidnapped-" Hiccup paused for a second, trying to stay strong in his speech. "they kidnapped… my son, Styrk" Hiccup took a deep breath as he felt a tear roll down his cheek and felt Astrid take hold of his hand and give him a confident smile. Hiccup nodded and continued his speech "well now it's time to get him back! That is why I have assembled all of you!" He called out to everyone he had summoned as he walked to each person._

"_Fishlegs, your incredible dragon knowledge and muscular build make you perfect for the mission in case of heavy lifting or dragon needs" Fishlegs chuckled and patted Hiccup on the back. Hiccup then went to the twins._

"_Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you're both crazy, but your archery skills are perfect for taking out scouts and kill leaders of groups. Also with your craziness, you are able to confuse our enemies and distract them" the twins chuckled and knocked their helmets together. Hiccup continued on to Spitelout, Snotlouts dad._

"_Spitelout, you are strong and cunning, you can provide a strong forward assault and deceiving plans" Spitelout chuckled and patted him on the back as well. Hiccup smirked as he moved to his dad, Stoick. _

"_Dad, I couldn't do this without you. Though I am the one leading this mission, you are the one who will be giving my orders to everyone" Stoick gave a chuckle and hugged his son. Hiccup smiled and then went to Astrid._

"_And Astrid… there is no way I would do this without you. Styrk is both our child, so you have just as much as a right for going with as I do. You are my second in command and are in charge of making sure everyone stays inline" Astrid blushed a little as Hiccup gave her a soft hug and a passionately kiss on her lips quickly. Then Hiccup turned to a man sitting in the corner of the room… Snotlout. He walked over to him, who was sitting in a chair with cuffs on his wrists. Lout's trial was said that if he had no longer harassed Hiccup or Astrid and helped them get their son back, they would allow him to be back into the village, but he must earn all of his statues and whatnots again. _

"_Snotlout… I don't know what to say. You are the reason we are in this mess, but due to the trial-" Hiccup uncuffs Lout, letting his hands free "you can prove a valuable asset to us with your knowledge of the Outcasts, how to find them and how they fight" Lout nodded slightly and stood up._

"_I'll do whatever I can to come back into the village" Hiccup nodded and turned back to everyone in the room. "when do we leave?" Lout asked as Hiccup chuckled._

"_we leave in two weeks, but we aren't going there right away. We are going to Rome first, it's not that far. There we can get new weapons, armor and surprise our enemy with a sneak attack, sailing onto the island at night" everyone thought it was a good idea and agreed. "Alright, as of now, we are to be getting our ship ready to set sail for Rome" everyone gave a cheer as Hiccup smirked and thought to himself 'Alvin, watch out. Soon you will realize what it was like to mess with a Haddock!'_

_Flashback End!_

Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he looked behind his back to his home, which over looked the cliff. He smiled as he could see through the window in the wall showing his sleeping wife. "_God she is so beautiful"_ Hiccup thought to himself as he just stared back out into the sea, not noticing that the sun light had shine through the window waking Astrid up. Astrid's eyes fluttered open, making her open her eyes and look out the window to see Hiccup staring out to the ocean again. She sat up, the sheet on the bed falling to her lap, exposing her breasts to the cold morning air. The night before, they had made love, which always took away the problems floating in the air and allowed them to just be with each other. Astrid stood up and wrapped the sheet around her chest, covering her from there down and walked out of the house quietly as to not wake Toothless or Stormfly.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup was taken out of his daze and turned around to see Astrid standing a few feet away from him. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked, only to see Hiccup give a small soft smile.

"Come here" he gestured and held out his arm, which Astrid got under and snuggled to his chest. Hiccup kissed her on her head and looked back out to the sea, letting out a long sigh "He's out there" Hiccup whispered as Astrid nodded.

"And he has our son" Astrid said back, hatred filling her voice, Hiccup noticed this and held her tighter.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get him back, I promise" Hiccup said, courage and determination filling his voice as Astrid smiled softly. Then they both heard the sound of leaves and grass crunching under feet, making both of them turn around to see Snotlout looking at them "what?" Hiccup snapped slightly.

Snotlout sighed and spoke "I just wish to talk to you guys is all, please?" Lout actually asked for once as Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and nodded, motioning to the home. Astrid and Hiccup went inside first, but Hiccup stopped Lout before he could get in.

"Astrid has to get dress" Hiccup stated as Lout understood and just waited until Astrid gave the okay.

They walked inside and Hiccup sat with Astrid on the bed as Lout picked up a barrel and sat down on it "start talking" Hiccup said sternly. Lout sighed and started.

"Look, I know you guys hate my guts still. I understand that, but I am trying my best to help you guys. I will make sure that I will do all I can to make sure your son is returned safe and sound to you guys" Lout said, even though Hiccup and Astrid were still cross with him, they did think he actually meant what he was saying to them. They nodded and Snotlout sighed and got up, then left. It wasn't a long talk, but it was effective nonetheless. When Lout closed the door, Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"do you think we can trust him?" Astrid asked as Hiccup gave a long deep sigh and shrugged.

"for now, we have no choice" Hiccup sighed as he held Astrid closer in his arms, kissing her head softly. Astrid sighed as she leans back on the bed, pulling Hiccup with her. They cuddled for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company when they heard a knock at the door. Hiccup got up and opened the door to reveal Stoick.

"son, it's time to go" Stoick told Hiccup as he nodded, then went to the wall and tossed Astrid her axe and grabbed his war hammer, Hevnen. They walked out of the house and then called their dragons to them. Toothless jumped dow from the top of the house and scampered over to Hiccup, rubbing his head against his hands. Stormfly the laded ext to Astrid, pecking at her masters shoulder armor. Then the couple headed down to the boats to finish loading and head out to Rome.

**Meanwhile:**

We see a young woman sweeping outside of a shop, sighing as the wind blew through her hair. She looked around, enjoying the beauty that is Rome. She then reached inside her shirt and pulled out a hand carved locket and smiles softly. Inside the locket was a small painting of her husband and three month old son, smiling at each other. She then heard her boss shout at her to get back to work. She sighed and then put the locket back into her shirt. She went back to sweeping, her mind drifting onto the young boy in her painting. 'I miss you so much son, I hope your father hasn't been to hard on you' she thought to herself as she remembered her father as a little boar headed. She remembered her husband, the one she still loved 'he's probably remarried by now' she sighed, thinking that her love had already forgotten her.

Two hours later, it was quitting time for her. She hung up her apron and set back the broom, then went back to her home. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to make it by. She climbed into her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep…

**Back on Berk:**

We see Hiccup setting down a crate as he climbs back up from the lower decks to see Fishlegs tying down some crates, Ruff and Tuff climbing the mast, messing around and Spitelout giving his son an earful of shouting. Then he saw Astrid sitting on the railing, gazing out into the sea. Hiccup sighed as he walked over to her and rested his elbows on the rail. "don't worry love, it'll be fine" Hiccup tried to reassure his love. Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup, to see his goofy grin and a confident look on his face, making her smile softly. She nodded and climbed off the railing, climbing back on board the deck and walks with Hiccup. Hiccup then went to the helm of the ship and then told everyone to get ready to sail. Everyone went to their positions and then they set out, the wind filling their sails.

Toothless had been hanging from the mast, trying to sleep while the other dragons were flying above the ship, watching for anything coming. Hiccup was in the back of the ship, keeping an eye on everything. Stoick was in the back behind his son, steering the ship while Spitelout was up front as a watcher. Ruff and Tuff were swinging from the mast lines while Fishlegs was near the side of the ship, studying the aquatic life passing them. Snotlout was down, cleaning the brig since he was still being a prisoner on the voyage. Lastly Astrid was tired so she was asleep down in one of the hammock beds that are hung up for the nights. Hiccup looked at the sky, seeing the sun where it was, letting him know it was around noon still.

"the wind seems fair, Dad" Hiccup called as his father grunted and nodded. "if we keep up this pace, we should be by Helheim gate by evening" Stoick nodded and then continued to steer the ship as Hiccup started to walk around the ship. Hiccup stopped to talk to Fishlegs, but apparently he was busy trying to impress Ruffnut. So he then continued on and looked up to see Tuffnut hanging upside down on the rope ladders leading up the mast. He shook his head, wondering is that twin has any brain at all. Then he looked to the front of the ship to see his uncle just gazing out into the water, thinking of new things to yell at Snotlout for. Speaking of Lout, he decided to pay him a visit and shouted at his dad to watch the deck for now. When he saw Stoick nod, he went down below, being quiet as he passed Astrid in the hammock, though he couldn't resist planting a small kiss on her forehead, making sure she didn't wake up.

He then walked to the brig and gave a slight pound onto the bars, letting Lout know of his presence. Lout looked up at him to see a disapproving look on Hiccup's face. Nothing was needed to be said as Snotlout knew what Hiccup was thinking. He knew that he was a disgrace to Berk, to his family and to himself for selling out his home. Lout went back to cleaning the brig as Hiccup walked away, going back up deck, then he saw that the sun was beginning to set. He then heard his dad Stoick call him "Hiccup!" Hiccup turned around and answers.

"yeah?" he asked his dad as his father replied back to him.

"we've got it controlled up here for now, we set up a watch schedule, so we'll call you when it's your turn. Just go down below and rest for now" Hiccup nodded and said goodnight to his dad. He went back down below to where the hammocks were and found Astrid sleeping soundly. He smiled softly as he slowly climbed into the hammock with her, making sure she didn't wake up as he wiggled his way under the blanket. He felt Astrid stir and he knew she could tell he was there, so she snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a good nights rest…

**Two Hours later**

We see Stoick on his watch duty, patrolling around the ship and keeping an eye around for anything coming towards them. He looked up to check on the dragons, who were all asleep somewhere in the rigging. His mind began going through his own thoughts as he tried to figure out why his son decided to go to Rome first. Sure he said for weapons and whatnot, but Berk has plenty of weapons. He suspects that Hiccup knows something he doesn't. he decided to talk to Hiccup later about it. He gave a small yawn as he sighed, trying to focus on watching the ship before sleep could take him.

Stoikc had continued steering the boat when something ahead caught his eye. It was another ship heading towards them, but it wasn't an enemy ship. The ship pulled up next to them as Stoick slid the boat to a stop. A plank dropped on the ship and a man walked across, a man named… "Johann!" Stoick cried as he saw the trader laugh at shake his hand.

"Stoick, what brings you this far from Berk?" the trader asked as Stoick sighed.

"Rescue mission. We're going to save my grandson from Alvin" when Johann heard Alvin, he gave a shudder.

"well, would you like to look on my ship for anything of use? It's on me this time" Stoick chuckled and went over to the traders ship. He looked around for about an hour before going back to his ship with a few new swords, couple war hammers, some more arrows for the twins and plenty of extra rations.

"thank you Johann" Stoick thanked the trader as Johann smiled and pulled in the plank and sailed off. Stoick sighed as he then heard Spitelout climb up the stairs to relieve Stoick of his watch. With a thanks, Stoick went down below and went to have a good earn rest…

**Meanwhile on Outcast Island**

We currently see a pissed off Alvin with the kidnapped child in a cage with some of the other Outcasts "get that kid quiet!" he yelled as the men tried everything to get the baby to be quiet, but nothing worked. Alvin had began thinking that it wasn't worth all this trouble just to get Hiccup to train his dragons, but the thought of destroying Berk made him remember. He rubbed his head and sighed as he haven't had much sleep since the child had been brought to the island. He groaned as he finally heard the child go to sleep, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

This child was driving him crazy, all the crazy hours of waking up, never being able to shut up. Oh Alvin wanted to kill that child so many times but he couldn't for two reasons: one, he would lose the leverage he has on Hiccup. And two, doing that would probably sign his death wish doing that. He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan. He knew that the kid and his friends would most likely be coming to get the baby back. He had to be prepared for anything coming his way. He had to make sure all his men were ready and were on high alert. He gave a loud sigh and decided he'll tell his men to go to defense stations… _'tomorrow, after some sleep'_ Alvin thought as he yawns and fell asleep.

**A/N hello my readers, I hope you enjoyed this beginning. I know it seems rushed and that's because… well… it is. I've been working on this for months since the ending of Cheating Shows True Love. God, I can't explain how hard it was, so please don't flame on me. I didn't want to end it like this, but my brain is fried from trying to get ideas flowing for this. If you have any, I'll hear them. So thank you for reading, I promise it will be better next time, so goodbye until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Limits of Love ch.2

**A/N hello my readers, it's me once again with another chapter for Limits. When we last left off, Hiccup and the gang had set out on their quest to rescue Styrk, the baby infant of Hiccup and Astrid, whom was stolen during an Outcast attack. They just set sail from the island and had decided to go to Rome to get new weapons and a new ship to sail in for a surprise attack. Let's rock! Btw next chapter will be one of the first Hiccup logs**

**One week from where we left off:**

We see from above the small ship which held the rescue team sailing through a calm sea. Hiccup is seen in the lower deck, in a small closed off section in the back writing something in a small notebook he had brought with him. Astrid is seen in the small armory section of the ship, sharpening the weapons while humming a soft tune she used to hum to Styrk every night to get him to sleep. Fishlegs is seen tending to the dragons, which are in the middle of an afternoon snooze. Snotlout is still sitting in his cell, being bored out of his mind. Tuff and Ruff are swinging from the sails, not caring what might happen. Stoick is arguing with Spitelout about who should be steering the ship while Gobber **(I know, I've been neglecting Gobber, I didn't mean to!)** is up at the front of the ship, keeping an eye open for anything.

Hiccup set his charcoal pencil down and sighed, stretching his arms and legs before getting up and opening the door that gave him privacy in his study. When he got out, he was surprised by a pair of hands covering his eyes and pulling him back into his study. He smiled since he had a pretty good idea who it was as he turned around. There he saw Astrid, smiling and softly giggling as Hiccup smiles at her, then moves forward, backing her to the wall, caressing her cheek "Are you alright dear?" he asked as Astrid gently took his hand and kissed it gently, nodding.

"Yeah, just… I'm worried about him" Astrid sighed gently as Hiccup pulled hr from the wall and into his lap as he sat down in his chair. Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's tunic, sighing in both peace and worry. "I just wish we could have seen this coming" she told him.

"Me too, dear, but we didn't, but now we're on our way to get our child back into our arms" he comforted his wife, who smiled gently, cuddling in his arms.

"Hiccup…" she sighed gently in peace, cuddling closer to him "How do you know what to say to try and cheer me up?" she asked as she felt him shrug.

"I just do, I guess" he chuckled, kissing her head softly. Astrid giggles softly and then cuddles closer to him. She then looked up at him and then slowly reached up and kissed him softly, yet sweetly. Hiccup smiled as he began kissing back, his hands slowly caressing her lower back, his fingers dancing lightly against her skin. Astrid smiled against his lips, licking his lips gently, wishing for entrance, which he allowed. Astrid purred gently, snaking her tongue in to dance with Hiccup's, her hands slowly making their way under his shirt, slowly tracing her fingers gently along the warm skin with her cold fingers, making Hiccup shiver softly.

Astrid smirks softly to herself as she felt him shiver, continuing with her hands slowly and softly grazing all along his body, her tongue dancing with his. Hiccup slowly made his hands under Astrid's shirt, his hands gently rubbing her back. Astrid arched her back slightly, feeling his rough smithy hands rubbing her lower back. She then felt Hiccup slowly begin taking off her shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head with a little help from her, leaving her in her breast band. Astrid pulled back a little, her hands holding on to Hiccup's shoulders as she flicks her hair around. Then she felt Hiccup's hand gently go through her hair and begin to undo the braids in her hair.

Astrid blushed softly, feeling her hair fall free to her shoulders as she felt Hiccup lock his hands in her hair and then lean close to whisper into her ear "Such beautiful hair should be free to flow, not bound up" he softly nibbles her ear before kissing her neck softly. Astrid smiled and pulled his head back from her neck then gently pressed her lips with his, kissing gently. Hiccup smiled and kissed her back, feeling her hands begin pulling his shirt off him, letting it fall to the ground with her shirt. Astrid then felt Hiccup's hands begin gently rubbing her breasts softly, his thumbs going under the breast band, slowly slipping it off as it falls to the ground. Astrid smiled, feeling her breasts be free and being caressed by Hiccup's hands. She kissed him lovingly and sweetly, feeling him kiss back. Her hands were floating along his pants waistline, her fingers slowly began curling to pull them off and-

"Hiccup, we need to- Whoa!" suddenly, Stoick pulls the door open, only to see his daughter-in-law and his son half naked in the room. Astrid gave a small shriek, grabbing her shirt and covering herself from her father in law, while an embarrass Hiccup chews out his dad.

"Dad! Ever heard of knocking!?" he nearly screamed at his dad as he closed the door to get properly dressed. About five minutes later, Hiccup came out along with Astrid following him, not remembering to put her hair back in the braids. Hiccup saw this though and smiled, since he had taken the braids and hid them from her. "Now what's so important?" Hiccup asked unhappily to his father.

"We need you up on deck, you need to see this" Stoick said, heading back up to the main deck. Hiccup started to walk, put then quickly turned around and pinned Astrid to the wall, kissing her hard, snaking his tongue in her mouth, his hands groping her ass, making her gasp in surprise, then whimper slightly as he stopped "I'll be sure to finish what I started" he growled sexually into Astrid's ear, nipping it quickly before going topside. Hiccup got to the top and then saw his dad and Gobber standing near a map on the table "what's up?" Hiccup asked, walking over to them.

"Gobber feels that we need to pull over to this area to dock for the night and restock, while I think we should keep going on course" Stoick explained the situation as Hiccup thought this for a minute.

"Pull over" Hiccup said plainly as Stoick looked surprised. "We need to camp for the night because someone might fall asleep on watch or crash" Hiccup debated with his dad, who nodded gently, knowing not to argue with his son. Hiccup got to the wheel and then slowly began turning the ship, changing course so that they're going for the small area.

**1 hour later:**

After an hour had passed, the gang had been able to pull up to the small area, a medium sized island with small shacks and huts around and with a few docks for ships. Right as the gang had pulled up and dropped the plank, Hiccup stepped off… only to find himself in an arm lock with some brute man with a bottle in his hand "oh, it seems we've got some stray outsiders here, huh?" he smirked as he then looked up, seeing Astrid and smirked more. "You know, you aren't welcome here, but leave that little lady and we'll let you go with your teeth intact" he told them in a proud tone. Astrid made a gagging noise at the thought, she then saw Hiccup tilt his head slightly, giving her a signal, which she got. The suddenly, Hiccup had elbowed the brute in the gut, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

"How bout this, you let us dock, we keep the girl, who happens to be my wife, or…" suddenly, Astrid threw something at Hiccup: his Ornate Shield. Hiccup grabbed it then pressed a button, switching it to its crossbow mode. Hiccup pointed it at the brute and pulled back an arrow "well, I think you can see the rest" Hiccup chuckled as the brute gulped and got up, running away from the group. Hiccup chuckled, putting his shield back to normal and strapping it on his back. The rest of the gang, including Snotlout, who was in chains and being guarded by his father, came ashore and then all went to a big shack for a drink and to restock. Stoick and Gobber had gone to the counter and ordered drinks while Astrid sat down and started chatting with some of the other girls there.

Fish, Ruff and Tuff decided to explore the area for a little bit, Spitelout starts talking with his son. Lastly Hiccup goes to a group of men sitting near a fire, playing some game "what's this?" he asked as he sat down, one of the men filling him in.

"It's a game called Hazard, you place a bet, roll the dice and hope lady lucks in your favor" the man chuckled as Hiccup shrugged.

"I'll give it a shot, put me in" Hiccup said, sitting down and setting some money he had gotten from Trader Johann cause they seemed interesting, he said they were something called 'Florins', whatever those are. Hiccup picked up the dice, shook and tossed them, the results being an 11, the men cheered. One of the men handed Hiccup his money, only double the amount. Hiccup chuckled and kept playing for about an hour. When he finished, he had over 10 times the amount he had started with, which means he now has nearly 900,000 Florins, but only if he knew what he could use them for. He shrugged and then saw that his dad and Gobber had refilled the ships supplies, Spitelout had put Lout back in the cage. Tuff, Ruff and Fish returned from their trip, lastly Astrid gets up, holding a basket filled with varies items that she had gotten.

Hiccup decided to have a quick drink, so he went to the counter, the tender went to him "what'll be your poison?" the man asked.

"Got any mead?" Hiccup asked, the man turned around and grabbed a mug, filling it with mead. He handed it to Hiccup and right as Hiccup was about to take a sip, he felt a hand on his shoulder and spin him around. It was the brute from earlier.

"Nobody makes a fool of me kid, nobody" he said, before throwing a punch at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly ducked down and grabbed the mans arm, then uses his strength and slams him on the counter, sliding him hard and fast on the counter, knocking over everybody's drinks. The man flew down then fell off the edge of the counter; Hiccup then walked over and poured his drink over the man.

"Don't mess with me, you don't know what I'm going through right now" Hiccup said, giving the guy a quick kick to the side before walking away. He then saw the group a little ways from the small bar, where they had set up a small camp site near a cave entrance. Hiccup reached the group, only to see his dad stand up.

"Hiccup, we need you and Astrid to stay with the ship to keep an eye on it and to make sure Lout doesn't try anything" Stoick told his son. Hiccup nodded then took Astrid's hand and began walking back to the ship.

**Back on the ship**

Hiccup and Astrid just climbed back on the ship, when Hiccup told Astrid to go and wait in the Captain's quarters, which Stoick told Hiccup he could have since he was leading this voyage. "And where are you going?" Astrid questioned her husband.

"Going to have a talk with my 'favorite' cousin" he told her as Astrid nodded and went to the quarters. Hiccup went down below and then went to Snotlout's cage, pulling a stool up from the wall to sit down. Lout sees Hiccup and turns to face him, his face dull, eyes filled with regret. "Don't think I enjoy talking to you, in fact I hate it. I hate you, period, even before all this had happened" Hiccup began as Lout nodded slightly. "if I had it my way, I would have gotten what info we needed from you then banished you from Berk, but my dad thinks you can be of use still, though I don't see how" Hiccup told him as he began to get up to leave. "just know this, after this is all over, you're out of the dragon academy, so don't ever talk to me, Astrid or any of us again, we're through" Hiccup said, then turned around and left.

Hiccup began walking to the Captains quarters, then he flung the doors open and closed them, only to see Astrid wearing the nightgown she had worn on their wedding night after the party, candles lit throughout the room. He smiled at the sight, then heard Astrid speak in a slow, sultry voice "Oh my Captain, it seems you've caught a stowaway aboard your ship, how shall you punish her?" she said softly, making her way in front of the desk in the room. Hiccup smirked and made his way over to her, spreading her legs apart and lifts her up to set her on the desk, gently pressing his lips with hers. Astrid purred gently, slowly making her ways under his shirt and pulling it off, not wasting anytime.

"oh, does the little stowaway want her punishment right away?' he whispered to her, slowly taking off her gown from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Astrid smiled and used her feet to pull off his pants and boxers with it, revealing his trapped erection. Hiccup smirked as he laid Astrid on her back, spreading her legs apart more so he could line himself up right with her, before sliding his member deep inside of Astrid's pussy, making her moan. Hiccup moaned gently, slowly beginning to thrust, his hands holding onto her thighs. Astrid moaned Hiccups name with every thrust, feeling him fill her up inside.

"God Hiccup, you feel so good!" Astrid moaned loudly, feeling Hiccup thrust faster and harder, grunting slightly with each thrust. Hiccup smirked and pulled her legs behind him, thrusting harder. "God, please more!" she begged as Hiccup gave her more, going as fast and as hard as he is able to. Hiccup smirked more, going faster for Astrid, moaning her name loudly.

"God you feel so good, I won't be able to last long!" he grunted to Astrid, picking up the speed. Astrid barely was able to nod before shouting out Hiccups name, cumming hard, which lead to Hiccup going to his hilt and cumming hard inside Astrid. Hiccup then reached around Astrid and lifted her up, then walked to the back of the cabin, which had a hammock hanging for the captain to sleep and set Astrid in it, following her and climbs in himself to cuddle with her. "I love you Astrid" he whispers to her, kissing her cheek gently, hearing her mumble back an I love you too before slowly drifting off to sleep. Hiccup smiled and cuddled closer to his wife, slowly falling asleep with her in his arms…

**Meanwhile:**

We go back to Rome to see the woman from before standing on the top of a roof, overlooking the city. She sighed gently as she felt the wind blowing through her hair as she then saw a man running along the rooftops, his head covered by a hood, a crossbow attached to his back. She chuckled; she had seen that man running along there every day, though she never asked who it was since it wasn't her business. She shrugged slightly and sat at the edge of the roof, thinking about what happened to her life. She used to live in a beautiful village with her husband, her little baby in her arms. She smiled at the thought, wishing she was back where she belongs.

Suddenly, she saw the man back on the roof stop and look down at her. She looked back at him, surprised that he stopped, but smiles softly at him. Just as quickly as he had stopped, the man went into a sprint once again, jumping off the roof and onto a balcony, running off. She chuckled softly then stood up, climbing down off the roof slowly and carefully as to not draw any attention to herself. When she got down, she made her way back to her little home, missing her old life…

**With the Outcasts:**

We see Alvin and Savage inside there Dragon arena, trying to tame dragons. Currently, they're trying to tame a Nadder. The Nadder used its fire, but then Alvin grabbed it by the tail and started spinning it around "I like this one, it's got the right spirit!" he said as he then threw the dragon into its cage. "Will I never get these dragons to do what I want?!" Alvin yelled in anger as one of the grunts spoke.

"What you need is that Haddock boy" he grunted.

"I know he should be here soon for his precious child" Alvin spit at the word child, the word leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Alvin began walking out of the arena, talking with Savage "how's that little runt holding up? He is still alive right?" Alvin asked as Savage chuckled.

"He's in good care…for now at least" hearing this made Alvin laugh.

"you're right, as soon as we get what we want, the child isn't any good to us anymore, might as well end him" Alvin said with a slight shrug. Savage added in to that statement.

"Wouldn't that make the Haddock boy try to kill you?" he asked his chief, who only smiled.

"Did you see the size of that runt, he couldn't kill anybody" Alvin laughed. Savaged nodded in understanding, but asked another question.

"I thought it was only a months or two trip to Outcast Island from Berk, shouldn't they have been here by now?" Alvin shrugged.

"Berkians, always as stupid and lost as the day I left." Savaged laugh and then left, leaving Alvin to himself. He started thinking that the Berkians might be getting reinforcements_ "not if I can help it"_ he thought to himself as he called over one of the grunts. "I need you to send letter to someone" Alvin told the grunt.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

"The chief of the Berserker Tribe, Dagur the Deranged. Tell him that I need to talk to him now" the grunt nodded and headed down to the docks to catch a ship to Berserker Island. Alvin chuckled and muttered "Hiccup, you better watch your back and your dragon's when Dagur comes for you" Alvin gave a wicked laugh before turning back and heading back to his home…

**A/N and scene! Well, how was that everyone? We got a little insight on what's been going on. We see that the gang had to get supplies, Hiccup and Astrid finally had some fun after Stoick ruined it. We saw that mysterious woman again, but who is that mysterious man she saw on the roof? (Take a guess) and we then see Alvin trying to train dragons and what his plan is for Styrk. Now he's calling in his own reinforcements, what will he have Dagur do? What will happen? Stay tuned to find the answer in the next installment of Limits of Love!**


End file.
